


You’re Lookin’ at Him

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Pom Poms and Baseball Bats [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	You’re Lookin’ at Him

Your once white shoes barely made a noise as you crept through the trees, your boyfriend in front of you, your best friend behind you, and your boyfriend’s best friend following her. Your group had stayed together through the hell the world had become, and had no intentions of losing anyone.

It had been just six months since you saw your first walker. Six months since you were thrust into what felt like a horror movie at times. There was never any question in your mind when you and your mother began running about you finding your closest friends, and your boyfriend.

In the beginning it was you, your boyfriend, your best friend, her boyfriend, your boyfriend’s best friend, their parents, and your mother. The four of you were all that remained. One by one, your hearts were ripped apart watching loved ones die.

Your mother was last to go, always having that fighting spirit about her. It was also the first time she’d ever mentioned your father.

_“MOM!” You screamed as your boyfriend, Dan, wrapped his arms around your waist, pinning your arms to your side. Tears streamed down your face as you watched your mother get bitten a third time before taking out the walker. None of you had even seen it, and that was what got her killed._

_Your heart was hammering in your chest as she looked at you, heartbreak in her eyes. “I’m sorry, angel.” She said softly, hating to see the pain on your face. The one that had been bright and perky was now filled with sorrow and guilt._

_Shaking your head, you sniffed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You told her, Dan slowly letting you go._

_Your mother hugged you quickly before pulling back, hands on your shoulders, her eyes locked on yours. “I don’t know where he is now. I don’t know if he’s alive. But, find your father if you can.” Your eyes went wide. “His name…is Negan.” She cupped your cheek gently, her eyes going to the others. “Dan, take care of her. I know you love her, but just…promise me that?”_

_He nodded, swallowing. “You know it, Mom.” He gave her a sad smile._

* * *

Dan’s back was against the wall of the worn down cabin, your side against his chest as you napped. He’d covered you with his varsity jacket, refusing to close his eyes. His best friend, Charlie, sat against the opposite wall, his head resting against the wood, eyes closed. He wasn’t sleeping, but at least with his eyes closed, he could pretend that life had gone differently.

Knowing you were a heavy sleeper, your best friend, Kristen, spoke up. “Her birthday’s in a week.” She reminded them.

“Yeah, I know.” Dan sighed, glancing down at you. “I’ve been keeping an eye out for something to give her…but nothing seems right.” You’d be 16, and had been together since right before you turned 14. Which meant that he hadn’t been able to give you anything for your anniversary, either.

Kristen gave him a warm smile. “You could give her a _leaf _and she’d be happy.” She teased him lightly.

* * *

Negan was a few feet in front of his men as they made his way towards the house they were going to raid. They would go top to bottom, as they had with every house before it. No nook or cranny was left unchecked. Being efficient was what made him able to lead his men. That, and he put the fear of God into them.

Dwight’s face was still healing from his punishment not that long ago, and he was still hauled out on this run. His own stupidity wasn’t getting him out of doing his damn job. Negan wasn’t having that.

Stepping through the front door, he looked around. It was clear this had housed a family with at least a couple kids, making him thankful that hadn’t been the path he’d gone down. Not one person would label him as the ‘fatherly’ type.

“Alright, you know the drill.” He told his men, his voice firm.

* * *

“AH! _HOMES_!” You grinned, looking up at Dan. It had been sometime since the four of you had been able to sleep in an actual bed. And you were damn excited.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s see if we can find one that’s safe enough to stay in for a day or two.” He gave your hand a small squeeze before your group made it’s way into what was likely once a beautiful neighborhood.

No one said a word as they cautiously moved down the street, each of them keeping an eye out for any walkers. The thought of losing someone else you cared about due to simply not seeing one bothered each of you, making you more aware.

Every noise seemed amplified in the overwhelming silence of the surrounding houses. Leaves sounded louder, your heartbeat almost deafening, and it made you extra jumpy.

* * *

Exiting the house, Negan looked at the sky. “One more house, boys.” He told them, knowing that no one would dare argue with him. Lucille was resting on his shoulder as he led them down the sidewalk, towards a light blue house with once white shutters. They were more grey now, with no one caring for the home.

As he neared the front door, he heard voices- young voices, making him furrow his brow. Holding up his hand, he halted his men, knowing they wouldn’t speak up, either.

* * *

Your hair was wet from the (cold) shower that you’d just had, each of you had made your showers as quick as you could. Now, there you sat in lounge pants and a tank top, your cheer uniform drying on the back of a chair. You were sitting next to Dan, who had his arm around you, and Kristen was relaxing on an overstuffed chair sideways. Charlie was on his back on the floor, enjoying being able to just lay there.

Each of you had your weapon in reach, not being stupid enough to let your guard down. “So, I think we should try to find your dad.” Dan spoke up, making you look at him. “You can’t sit there and tell me you aren’t curious.”

“I am, but why would he care _now_?” You shrugged, tucking yourself back against him. “I have no idea where I’d look, if he’s alive, or anything. All I have is a name.”

* * *

“Yeah, but it’s not a _common _name.” Came another voice, as Negan still hadn’t moved. “What was his name again?” She asked.

Hearing a sigh, he wondered who was watching these kids? “My mother said his name is Negan.” His eyebrows shot up at that. “Yeah, not a name you hear everyday, but what’s to say that anyone we come across will know him?”

“Babe…” A male’s voice spoke up. “How about we don’t look, but ask? We see someone, we ask. If they don’t know, we brush it off, if they do, we check it out.”

The girl chuckled, and he was torn between storming in there, and listening some more. “That sounds fair.” She agreed. “I love you, Dan.” Negan clenched his fist. If this girl’s mother was right, he wasn’t fond of his daughter being alone with some teenage asshole.

* * *

[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](https://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr28rSdh3)

Dan had pulled you into his lap, making you straddle him. His hands rested gently on your thighs, your arms around his neck as you kissed him softly. You jumped when someone stormed in. Looking over you saw a very angry looking man. Dan’s arms wrapped protectively around you, watching the man closely. “So, I hear you’re lookin’ for Negan.” He glared at Dan, then glanced at you. “You’re lookin’ at him.” As he spoke, the other men moved to stand behind them, all of them looking pissed.


End file.
